Meant to Be
by emmarizonatorres
Summary: Set in the If/then world. Callie is trying to fix her marriage, but she's forced to give up on Owen when his PTSD makes him violent, almost ending her life. How will she deal with it ? Is her friendship with Arizona going to help ?
1. Chapter 1

**_I decided to post this even if I am already posting two stories, because I already have five chapters ready. Please let me know what you think about this !_**

**_Chapter 1-Determined wife_**

_I don't know why he keeps hurting himself and why he won't explain to me what's going on with him. It has always been really difficult to talk about his PTSD, but it's getting worse and worse. It's getting really dangerous to let him spend time with the kids. I have been trying to help him so hard, but he doesn't want to be helped, not by me. The only person he seems to trust is Cristina Yang, probably because she has a cold heart and no emotions to show. Maybe he doesn't feel judged by her, I don't know. Owen and I have been married for almost five years now and I still don't understand why we decided to get married at all. Did we get married because of Allegra ?_

_We were both upset, we had worked on a patient together and we had lost him... I still remember him, his name was Henry, he was just a teenage boy and we terribly lost him. He found me crying in an on-call room and tried to sooth me, but we ended having rough sex in that little bed. It felt good, but I wasn't thinking about having a relationship. We eventually ended up dating, but it was somehow... Like a game. We enjoyed each other's company and it was fun to hang out together. At the beginning, it felt more like having a friend with benefits and I found out that I was pregnant only when I was already three months in. He was scared and confused, neither of us knew what to do, but we were both absolutely happy about having our little girl. I had always wanted kids and he wanted a big family... It was probably the wrong moment, or the wrong person. We moved in together, raising Allegra would have been impossible if we hadn't. He proposed during a stormy night, in the hospital, when Allegra was almost two months old. We were amazing together, I knew that it was the right thing to do and I accepted to marry him._

_Sadly, he decided to go back to Iraq shortly after our wedding. Allegra was almost one year and a half when he left and I spent all my nights wondering if he would ever come back to me. Our bed was way too big for me and the house felt empty when he wasn't around. We handled his time in the army pretty well, though... He managed to come back for a while during his year in Iraq and it was when I got pregnant with the twins. He went back there again and I tried to hide my pregnancy, but how could I possibly do that to him ? I knew that he wanted to stay in Iraq, he had always been that kind of guy and I was extremely proud of him for the awesome job that he was doing, but... Later on I found out that I was expecting twins and I told him in a letter I sent when I was about five months pregnant. He came back for me, for our family, but he wasn't the man I married anymore. I didn't see the man I loved in his eyes. He was always angry and nervous and he frightened me a lot. Luckily, Allegra didn't understand what was going on and the twins weren't here yet. I waited and waited for him to come back, but he was never there. He spent lots of time on his own, away from me, away from Allegra._

_When I gave birth to the twins, I was hoping to see my husband in Owen again, but it got only worse. He was so shocked he didn't even talk to me, we would spend hours just staring at each other, saying nothing. He refused to see a doctor and he started getting violent, with me. I managed to hide the bruises he caused me, but I was afraid about the kids. I could manage to heal my own wounds, but I wasn't willing to have to heal my children's. I had a sort of break down one night and he understood that I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to leave him, I just wanted to help... But my kids couldn't risk their lives to be with their daddy._

_"I want you to see a therapist, I can't put them in this kind of danger." I told him that night. He had watched me crying for about half an hour before I found the courage to tell him everything. "I can't go to work and leave them with you, I just... I don't think that they'll be safe. It's not because I don't trust you, but your PTSD is too severe to let you be with them. You're hitting me and I can deal with that, but I won't let you hurt them as well." _

_He agreed to see a therapist every other day and I was pleased with his will to change for me, for the kids. I still am really pleased with it, but I think he might be lying to me. Why would he tell me that it was a patient that hurt him ? I perfectly know that he did it on his own. I just wish he would talk to me about it. We're married, I thought he'd trust me by now. _


	2. Chapter 2

_After saving that little kid from the transplant list, I have been spending lots of time with Arizona, the peds attending. She's funny and super nice and I'm amazed by how well we're getting on. She asked me to have dinner tonight with her, since we're both working late. It's going to be fun !_

_I just heard Owen getting up and I am hoping to see him smiling even just a little this morning. It is a wonderful sign whenever he wakes up smiling, it means that he is in a good mood and it's been pretty rare lately. I'm lucky today, a huge smile appears on his face as soon as he sees me._

_"Goodmorning, beautiful." He says as I hand him his cup of coffee._

_"Goodmorning, honey." I say, smiling back at him. It actually makes me happy to see that sincere smile on his face. He walks towards the kids and I watch them play for a while before going to our room to get ready. He's going to work a little later than I am, but I chose to take the kids with me anyways, he doesn't feel quite safe alone with them and I agreed to be with them always. It takes them a while to get in the car, their making a lot of noise, but I enjoy watching Owen dealing with them. He's kind of cute when he tries to make the kids behave, because he always ends up laughing with them. When we finally manage to have the tree of them all buckled up, he kisses me goodbye._

_"I'll see you later." I tell him._

_"Thank you for being my wife." He says and I can't help but smile at him and kiss him once again. _

_My morning in the hospital is kind of boring and I am happy to finally have lunch with Addison. After breaking the news of being pregnant with Mark's baby, it's really difficult for her to be alone around the hospital._

_"Please tell me that your life is better than mine." She tells me, exhausted._

_"He thanked me for being his wife. He was happy this morning, with a huge smile on his face."_

_She looks at me, sighing. "You're so lucky."_

_I start giggling, but I stop when I get a text from Owen._

_"Meet me in our on-call room, now"_

_"Oh my God !" I gasp. "I think he might be ready for sex again." I tell Addison as I suddenly get up from my chair and almost run towards the on-call room. Owen is already there, waiting for me. He still has that huge smile on his face and I feel somehow warm inside, I think I'm getting to see my husband in those eyes again. _

_"I thought I'd thank you in a more appropriate way." He says, before walking towards me and taking my shirt off._

_"I like your way of saying thank you." I tell him, before following him in the bed. _

_We both fall asleep after sex, but I wake up after several minutes because I can't breathe. I open my eyes and find Owen on the top of me, his hands on my neck, he's trying to suffocate me with his bare hands. I start screaming, but I realize that my voice isn't coming out as loud as I expect it to. I start writhing and making as much noise as I can, because I can't move him from me. I feel weak and my vision is getting blurry, I can't breathe anymore, but I feel relieved when the door shuts open and I hear a female voice yelling_

_"Owen ! Owen stop !" _

_The everything blacks out._

_I'm out._

**NO, I do not hate Owen and NO, he won't be treated like a human beast, don't worry.**


	3. Chapter 3

I've been sitting here for the last couple of hours and I have never stopped crying for a second. I look at her, lying there, her neck covered in bruises, she's connected to a ventilator that helps her breathing.

I heard her screaming.

It was a soft, delicate scream.

But I heard it and I knew that it couldn't be good. I never thought I'd see her husband chocking her, I wasn't ready to see that kind of violence. His eyes were... Empty, he wasn't there, his mind wasn't there. Her eyes, on the other hand, showed a kind of terror that I have never seen before. I threw myself against him, trying to move him from her and I somehow managed to. It was awful and terrible, she wasn't breathing anymore and I kept yelling for help, but nobody would come. Grey was the only one to hear me and Owen was desperately trying to help us, till I yelled :

"Get away from her !" And I had to push him away.

I know that he's suffering from PTSD, but he almost killed his own wife and nobody knows if she'll ever wake up. She was so happy about the progress he was making, she was pleased with his smiles and his way of playing with their kids... She surely wasn't expecting this from him. I've been staring at her the whole time, thinking about the dinner we were supposed to have tonight and... I think I might actually like her. In a romantic way. I know I'm not supposed to feel attracted to her, she's married, with three kids and she's straight, for God's sake ! But I can't help it... I find her miraculous, breathtakingly stunning.

"Robbins." It's Derek talking behind me.

"Yes ?" He shows me a puzzled face as he sees the tears streaming down my face. He saw Callie and I spending lots of time together and Addison admitted to Callie that he asked her if we are hooking up or something. It made me kind of mad, doesn't he have to think about his own wife's infidelity ?

"Just came by to tell you that they're taking Owen to the police station." He says,reclutantly smiling at me. He looks extremely tired, he has marked dark circles under his eyes and I feel bad for what I thought about him.

"Thank you... And thank you for not telling Addison about the whole situation."

"It's okay, I know that Callie's trying to protect Addison, her pregnancy has already been risky." The coldness in his voice reminds me how bad his situation is, but he still wants to protect his wife. He turns around to walk away, but I feel the need to ask him something.

"Do you think that she'll wake up ?" He freezes where he is and doesn't face me while answering.

"Honestly ? I don't think so." He tells me, before walking away.

Why did it happen to her ? She's so sweet and caring, I don't understand why this kind of things happen to good people. She's an amazing person, she's a miracle... She doesn't deserve this. I keep crying and I can't let her hand go. I know it's stupid, I shouldn't even care about her, I shouldn't be here... But I can't leave her. I just can't. I took care of Allegra and the boys before coming here, I went to the daycare to see them and, surprisingly, her daughter remembered me from the only time we met. I never thought I'd find a friend here in Seattle Grace and I surely wasn't expecting to fall for her. She's... I don't know why, but I suddenly don't feel enough for her. But it doesn't even matter right now, because I won't see those beautiful eyes _ever again._


	4. Chapter 4

_What happened ?_

_Why do I hear this beeping sound ?_

_Why does my throat hurt ?_

_What is this thing down my mouth ?_

_Oh, wait. _

_I remember. _

_Owen._

_He chocked me. _

_Well, I'm awake, so he tried to chocke me. _

_I can't open my eyes and I feel extremely sore, but I can feel somebody holding my hand and it's not a familiar hand. I wish I could open my eyes and see whoever is staying by my side, but it's really hard to even think about opening them. I start slightly caressing the hand that's holding mine and I suddenly feel the person moving and gasping at the same time._

_"Calliope !" _

_Wait._

_I do recognize that voice. I hear a mixture of surprise and pure joy in the beautiful way my name sounds said by her._

_Arizona Robbins. _

_I'm desperately trying to open my eyes and I think I almost managed to, because I'm starting to see how dark the room is and I realize that the voice I heard was actually Arizona's. She's sitting next to me, her hand still holding mine, her eyes red and swollen, filled up with tears. She's smiling at me, making me feel relieved that I didn't wake up to an empty room. I start coughing, because the tube in my throat is bothering me and I hear Arizona calling for a doctor to help me with it. I hear her saying _

_"I would do it, but I don't feel like touching her... Medically, right now." _

_When I finally get to breathe on my own again, I look over at Arizona and see that her smile has never disappeared, even if tears are still streaming down her face. I can't quite understand what's going on in her mind, because her expression is so confusing._

_"Arizona.." I mutter._

_"You shouldn't talk, Calliope."_

_I love the way she says my name, it makes me quiver. "Kids ?" I ask. It's difficult to talk, but I need to know where they are and if they're okay. I think it might be late at night and I wonder what happened to them._

_"I went to visit them in the daycare after... Well, after we got you here and intubated and I spent some time with them. Allegra still remembered me and she was happy to see that I had gone there to play with them. I asked Webber to take them home with him, he's the only one I trust here and I didn't know who you would have left them with... I mean, I know you would have left them with Addison, but you said you wanted to keep her out... And she doesn't know that you're here." She has blurted out the whole thing and I didn't understand much of what she said, I only know that they're with Webber and I feel relieved about that. Oh, Arizona... If you only knew how cute you look right now. I'm grateful to have her by my side, because what happened to me was absolutely unespected and I feel like having her here might help me clear my mind._

_"Thank you.." I manage to say. She tiredly smiles at me and squeezes my hand. _

_"I'm not leaving you." She tells me. "You should sleep, Calliope." My head hurts and my throat is incredibly sore. _

_"Derek will come in the morning to visit you and check on your brain functions... But you're talking and perfeclty understanding what I am saying, so I don't think we'll have much to worry about." She tells me and I can't help but smile at that _

_**WE**__._


	5. Chapter 5

_That woman is a miracle. _

_She is an actual miracle._

_She wasn't supposed to wake up and she was strong enough to talk a few minutes after waking up. I'm so proud of her and her beautiful soul. I spent the night by her side, waking every now and then to check if she was breathing, not trusting her monitor. I asked Webber to call me first thing in the morning and he remembered to call, but Calliope wasn't up yet and I didn't want to wake her, so I ended up telling him that she opened her eyes last night and talked a little. He said he'd be taking the kids to the daycare sometime before lunch and I figured Callie would be happy about having them in the hospital. I don't know if she'll be able to get up today, but I'm sure she'll want to see them, no matter what it takes. She woke up a few minutes ago, but she hasn't said a word since the moment she opened her eyes._

_"Do you think that I can have something to drink ?"_

_Her tences are getting longer, I'm impressed._

_"Of course you can, let me ask the nurse to bring you some water." I tell her, getting up. I'm surprised she hasn't asked about Owen yet, but I think she might be waiting for the right moment. I get back with a glass of water and sit back down next to her._

_"Webber said he'll take the kids to the daycare sometime before lunch." _

_She smiles at the mention of her children and that smile makes my heart skip a beat. "Great, should I see them ? I don't want them to get upset because I have these bruises and my voice is... Weird. They're kids, they notice everything." Her smile is slowly disappearing and it kills me to see that she's thinking about staying away from her own children._

_"Maybe we can tell them that you had to leave for a business trip." I know it's wrong to lie to them, but it's probably the right thing right now. She would lie about the bruises anyways. _

_"That sounds perfect. I want to see them so bad, but it wouldn't be good for them. Allegra already saw her dad hitting me.."_

_"She what ?" I iterrupt her._

_"It wasn't intentional... She was awake and saw everything." I see guilt in her eyes, she's blaming herself. I wonder how many times Owen has touched her to hurt her._

_"It's not the first time that he hurts you ?"_

_"No... It's not the first one. It happened quite a few times before." She says, staring at the ground. I can't... I can't._

_"I'll be right back." I tell her after getting up._

_"Arizona wait ! You promised you wouldn't leave me !" This breaks me._

_"It wasn't the first time ?! Why were you still with him ? He could have killed you !" I know that I'm yelling and that I am hurting her, I can see it in her eyes, but I can't control myself. I feel warm tears pouring down my face and my face turning red. I run away, because I can't be here right now, I can't look at her. I hide in the first supply room that I find and lock myself in, crying my heart out. I can't believe I never noticed that she was being abused, why did nobody else notice ? I've really known her for a couple of months now and I never noticed before yesterday... Why ? Maybe if I had paid more attention we wouldn't be spending time in her hospital bed right now. This can't be right, she looked so defensless and I did nothing to help her. I need to go back. _

_I find her sitting up on her bed, her face hidden between her hands, she's shaking and sobbing. "I'm sorry Calliope. I overreacted, it's just... I care about you, I really do. And it makes me mad to see what you had to go through."_

_She looks at me as I slowly walk towards her. Her eyes are swollen and it breaks my heart to see her like this. She doesn't talk, but I decide to hug her anyways and we spend several minutes in each other's arms. It feels good, extremely good and I wish I would stay here forever._


End file.
